I'm The Joker, Who Are you?
by FKP101
Summary: Haylee loves to pull pranks. But what happens when she messes with The Shield? Read to find out. (I really suck at summaries, I know).
1. Chapter 1

Name: Haylee Jane Markison

Age: 25

Works At: WWE

Realationship Status: Single

Crushing On: Nobody...yet!

Height: 5'4

Weighs: 120lbs

Personality/Bio: She's been in the WWE for 6 months now. Her best friend is AJ Lee! Her favorite color is purple! She's kinda shy...but once you get to know her...she's outgoing and crazy! She hates mean people. She loves animals...especially small dogs! She doesn't have any pets yet since she's always on the road and stuff. She loves wrestling with a pashion and is very happy to be in the company!

* * *

I'm walking around backstage with AJ. She's my best friend! I don't know what I'd do without my partner in 's amazing! Her and I always pull pranks on people backstage. Her and I have pranked almost everyone! We decide to pull a prank on someone. We don't know who yet. Just whoever falls for it. We go and grab two water bottles and hide behind a corner.

"I hear someone coming!" AJ whispers to me.

"I hear someone too!" I whisper back.

Someone walks past us and we spray them in water. AJ and I laugh until we realise who it is.

_Ryback._

"Oh crap..." AJ says as she takes off running; leaving me hanging.

"Um..." I say as I start backing up.

Ryback laughs. "I'm not going to get mad at you. It was actually a pretty funny prank!"

"Oh thank God!"

"What? Did you think I was going to hurt you?"

"Maybe..."

"I wouldn't hurt you. I don't hit women. I'm actually a really nice guy!"

I smile. "I never really talk to you...so I wouldn't really know..."

"That's ok. I gotta go out for my match. I'll see you around." Ryback says as he walks away.

I go and walk back to the Diva's locker room and go in. I see AJ and I walk up to her and pinch her.

"Why's you leave me hanging like that!?" I ask.

"I didn't want to be Ryback's supper." AJ says. I laugh.

"Oh, AJ...this is why we're such great friends!"

AJ and I hug.

"So...wanna do another prank?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" AJ says.

"Got any idea's on who?" I ask.

"Yep, I do!" AJ says with an evil grin. I smile as she tells me the plan...

* * *

AJ and I go back into the hallway and get ready. We both know the plan. She hides behind a corner and I hide behind a crate with a pie. A few minutes later, we hear some people walk by. AJ runs around the corner and jumps on someone. I jump from behind the crate and throw the pie at the person AJ jumped on. AJ jumps off the person and we both laugh. We stop laughing and realize our surroundings.

"Oh crap..." AJ says.

"Fuck..." I sigh.

We are surrounded by Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose...and then Roman Reigns who has pie all over his face.

AJ manages to run inbetween Dean and Roman and run away, leaving me all alone...once again.

"Why the hell did you two pull that prank on us...well mainly me?" Roman asks in anger as he uses a towel and whips all the pie off his face.

"Um...um...um..." I say, not knowing really what to say.

"He wants an answer." Seth says.

"I don't have an answer..." I say.

"Well you better have an answer in the next 3 seconds or else bad things will happen." Dean says.

I start to get really scared and go to run, but Roman grabs me. I scream and start kicking him. He picks me up and then I'm taken into The Shield's locker room...

* * *

**Note: Short chapter, I know. But it's only the beginning. The chapters will get longer, I promise!(:**

**What happens to Haylee now?**

**Review/Favorite/Follow!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

We get into their locker room and I just keep kicking and screaming. Dean and Seth laugh and walk out of the room, leaving me alone with Roman.

"Please don't hurt me..." I say.

"Now why would I do that?" He asks.

"I don't know..." I say.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just don't do it again...because of you do...things will get bad." He says.

"I'm sorry..." I say.

Roman nods and tells me that I can leave. I run out of the locker room and run to the Diva's locker room. I see AJ and I slap her arm, hard!

"Why's you slap me?" AJ asks.

"Because you left me alone with The Shield! They are freaking scary! They kidnaped me and then took me into their locker room. Then Dean and Seth left and that left me and Roman...alone! Do you realize how scary that was. All he did was talk to me...but it was a very scary moment that I never want to relive." I say.

"Aww, I'm sorry but I got scared and didn't want to be around them. I didn't mean to leave you hanging...again." AJ says.

I shrug. "You're lucky that you are my best friend."

"Yay!" She claps.

I laugh and pack my things up. AJ and I head out to the hotel everybody is staying at. We get to the hotel and check into our room. We're rooming together! We get in and get situated. We go to sleep (in different beds) right away...

* * *

The next afternoon AJ and I repack our stuff and head out to where Smackdown is at. A few hours later, we arrive to the place we need to be. We put our stuff in the locker room and AJ goes to catering while I go and walk around.

I'm walking around and playing around on my phone when something gets dumped on me. I close my eyes and just stand there. I can hear laughing. I open my eyes and see everyone laughing at me. I realize what got dumped on me...melted peanut butter. I'm screwed because I'm allergic to peanuts.

I turn around to see who dumped it on me and it was none other than...Roman Reigns. He's laughing away. I see AJ come around the corner and she starts yelling.

"IS THAT MELTED PEANUT BUTTER!? SHE'S ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS!" AJ yells.

Everyone stops laughing and looks at me. AJ was too late on the warning because I was already having an allergic reaction. My throat was closing up and I couldn't breath. All of a sudden, I faint.

I wake up from fainting and realize I'm in the trainers room. I can breath now. I turn my head to look around more and I see Roman sitting next to me. I yelp.

"Why are you in here!?" I ask.

"You passed out...you were having an allergic reation to the melted peanut butter that I poured on you. I didn't know that you were allergic to it! I'm sorry." Roman says.

I sit up and realize that I have different clothes on. "Um...who put different clothes on me?"

"The doctor people. I wasn't going to do it. That'd be weird." Roman says.

"Oh thank God it wasn't you! No offense." I say.

"None taken."

I see my phone laying on the counter. "Was my phone washed yet?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Um...can you whip it down and clean it?" I ask.

"Sure." Roman says as he gets up and cleans my phone. He hands it to me after he is finshed.

I unlock my phone and see that I have one missed text message. I open the message and it's from AJ. It says that she got a ride with Dolph and that I need to get a cab or ride with someone else. Ugh! I roll my eyes at the message.

"What's wrong?" Roman asks.

"Why would I tell you? You hate me. And you dumped melted peanut butter on me when I'm allergic to it! I am mad at you." I say as I stand up.

"Look, I didn't know you were allergic to it. I'm really sorry." Roman says. "Let me make it up to you."

"How are you going to make it up to me?" I ask.

"How about tomorrow...we go to the mall and I buy you everything you want?" Roman asks.

I smile. "Ok!"

"Ok. So, why did you roll your eyes at your phone?" Roman asks.

"Because I felt like it!" I say as I walk out off the trainers room and go into the Diva's locker room and gather my things and go out into the parking lot. I go and sit down on one of the benches and go to call a cab when Roman walks up to me...

* * *

**Note: Review!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Are you guys even liking this story? Lol, why do I ask? Eh, because I don't really know what to think on this story. I mean, yeah, it's only the beginning...but I just think my story sucks so far compared to my other stories. But it will get better as it goes on, I promise! Anyways, before I start babbling and being random. I'm good at that. Well anyway, here is a new chapter! Enjoy everyone! I really hope you guys do enjoy it. Okay, okay, I'm being all random and babbling. Sorry. Haha. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Why aren't you heading to the hotel like everyone else?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say. I wasn't about to tell him that AJ left me hanging again with no ride.

"Let me guess, you don't have a ride?"

"I don't have a ride. That's why I'm calling for a cab." I admit.

"You can ride with me if you want. It's raining out and it will take the cab like 20 minutes to get here. You're better off just ridding with me." Roman says.

I sigh and say yes. We get into his car and drive to the hotel. It was one long and silently awkward ride to the hotel. 30 minutes later we arrive to the hotel and I find out that I have no choice but to room with Roman since all the other rooms are taken. I curse under my breath and Roman and I go out to our hotel room.

We get in and get situated. I lay down on my bed and he lays down on his. We both go to sleep after I curse under my breath one more time for having to room with Roman.

* * *

*A few hours later* (1 a.m.)

I wake up in the middle of the night to hearing someone banging on the hotel room door. Whoever it is, they're yelling for us to open up or things will get bad. They yell that they'll hurt us. I get a little scared and get up and shake Roman's arm to wake him up.

"What do you want?" Roman asks in a sleepy voice.

"There is someone banging on our door and yelling that we have to open up or things will get bad and that they'll hurt us. It's freaking me out." I say.

Roman gets up and out of bed. I turn on the lights as Roman goes and opens the door. The guy that was outside the door lundges at Roman and punches him. Roman punches back and I scream. I go and call for security on the hotel phone. Roman and that guy keep fighting until they guy punches Roman hard accross the face and Roman falls to the ground. The guys comes towards me and I scream. He pushes me into the wall and then hits me. I fall to the ground, crying. I can take hits...but from chicks! Not dudes! All of a sudden security and cops are in our hotel room and arresting him and taking him away. Then a half awake Triple H comes running into our room in his pj's. Roman is finally on his feet and I'm just laying on the ground, holding my mouth from when the guy hit me...and crying.

"Are you guys ok?" Triple H asks, worried.

"I'm fine. My face hurts...but Haylee is hurt worse." He says. It must have clicked in Roman's brain that I was hurt because he ran up to me and kneeled down shortly after he said that. Both Triple H and him.

"Haylee...do you need to go to the hospital?" Triple H asks.

"No...I'm fine. Just a fat lip." I whisper as I sit up with the help of Roman. I finally stopped crying.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go back to my hotel room. I'll talk to you guys later." Triple H says as he leaves.

Roman helps me to my feet and takes me into the bathroom and cleans the blood off my face from my mouth/lip. He finishes cleaning my cut up lip and I clean up his bloody chin from when he got hit. I'm like exausted after all that commotion. Roman and I get out of the bathroom and go and lay back in our beds. I'm still shaking from what happened and then I start crying again because I'm afraid he'll come back. Roman gets up from his bed and comes and sits on mine.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"My lip hurts and I'm afraid that he will come back..." I cry.

He hugs me. "That guy won't be coming back. That dude is going to jail."

I smile and lay back down. Roman goes back to his bed and lays down too. I'm still scared. But I'm not crying anymore. I try to go back to sleep, but that doesn't work out to well since I'm still pretty shook up from what happened.

"Are you still awake?" I whisper to Roman.

"Yeah, why?" He whispers back.

"Um...nevermind..." I say.

"What is it that you were going to say?" He asks.

"Just nothing." I say as I get up and walk out of the hotel room. As soon as I get into the hotel hallway, I'm greeted by the guy who hurt me and Roman...

* * *

**Note: Oh gosh! Is Haylee going to get hurt again?**

**What's going to happen?**

**Why didn't the meanie that hurt them go to jail?**

**Any questions about the story? I would be happy to answer them.**

**Review! I love feedback! Plus, it makes me a better writer when I get feedback! And don't forget to tell your friends about this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I escaped the cops and security." He says.

I scream off the top of my lungs. The guy grabs my arm and pins me up against the wall. Roman comes running out of the hotel room and attacks the guy before he could hurt me. I fall to the side of me and land on my ankle wrong. I scream in pain because that freaking hurt! A few seconds later, Seth and Dean are helping Roman beat up the guy. Then, the cops, security, and the swat team come and arrest the guy. Roman, Seth, and Dean are at my side.

"Are you ok?" Roman asks.

"No! My lip hurts still and I think my ankle is broken..." I say in pain.

A very sleepy Triple H walks up to us again. "He attacked you guys again?"

"Yes, and now we think that Haylee's ankle is broken." Roman says.

"Mind you, her lip still hurts." Seth adds.

"No dur! Of course her lip hurts, stupid!" Dean says as he slaps Seth behind the head.

"Guys, take her to the hospital. Seth, Dean, make sure that Haylee and Roman both get checked out." Triple H says.

"Yes, sir." Both Seth and Dean say.

Roman picks me up and they all take me to the hospital...not even caring that they're all in sweat pants and a tank top. I look like crap in my shorts and tank top! But I don't care, I'm in pain!

* * *

We get to the hospital and they take and x-ray of my ankle, put 3 stitches in my lip, and make sure that those were my only injuries. Roman didn't have to get any stitches or anything. He was ok. They 4 of us all sit in the hospital room. Dean and Seth are playing on their phones. Roman is sitting in the chair next to my hospital bed, doing nothing. I'm just laying on this hospital bed in pain. Finally the doctor comes in and tells me my results.

"Haylee, you have a sprained ankle. You will not be able to compete for 3 weeks and you will have to use crutches, no walking on your foot. You may leave now." The doctor says as he leaves.

"Ugh! Why me? I wanted to go shopping!" I ask as Roman laughs.

"I'll take you shopping when you get better!" He says.

We all leave the hospital and go back to the hotel.

Once we get to the hotel, it's 3 am. Roman and I go to our hotel room while Dean and Seth go to theirs. I go and sit down on one of the beds and lay my crutches down next to the bed. Roman goes and lays on his.

"Well, I'm going to go back to sleep. Do you need anything?" Roman asks as he takes off his shirt. Holy God! I've never really payed any attention to him without a shirt...he's hot! But what am I saying? I don't really like the guy. I must have been starring at his chest because he started laughing at me.

"Like what you're seeing?" He laughs.

I snap out of it. "Nope. And I don't need anything."

"Ok." He says as he lays down and goes to sleep. I go back to sleep too.

* * *

I wake up a few hours later, officially for the day. It's 9:30 am. Roman is still sleeping. I look down on my foot that has a brace on it. I hate that brace. My foot can't move in it. It's doing what it's supposed to do...but I hate not being able to walk on it. Eh, I'm a rule breaker. I go to stand up but then Roman wakes up and looks at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks.

"Nothing..." I say as I sit back down on the bed.

"I think you were going to try and walk without your crutches." Roman says. "And you know your not supposed to do that you naughty girl."

I laugh. "Naughty girl?"

"Yep! Naughty girl!"

"How am I naughty?"

"Because I said so!" Roman says as he gets up and grabs my crutches for me. He hands them to me.

"Thanks." I say as I use them to go over to my suit case. I sit down on the floor and find an outfit to wear.

I stand up with the help of my crutches and Roman and then I go into the bathroom and change. It took me awhile because of my foot. I come out of the bathroom and then Roman goes in and changes. After that, Roman says that he wants to take me out for breakfast. We get out of our hotel room and go over to the staircase.

"I have no idea how this is going to work out..." I say as I look down at the stairs.

"I have an idea." He says. "Hand me your crutches and lean on the wall. I do as he says. He throws my crutches down the stairs and then grabs me and puts me over his shoulder and carries me downstairs. Once we get down there, we see Seth and Dean. Roman carries me over there and sets me down by them.

"Haylee, hold onto Seth and Dean while I go and get your crutches." Roman says as he goes and gets my crutches. I hold onto Seth and Dean's arms and wait. Roman brings me my crutches and we invite the boys with us for breakfast. We all go out to eat.

* * *

**Note: Boring chapter, I know. I sowwy. Lol. But anyways, please review because you guys love me and I love getting reviews. It helps me become a better writer and whatnot! Thank you my readers!**

**Wasn't that an interesting way to go down the stairs? Lmao!**

**So, review!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: So I won't be updating for like 2 weeks, I'm going on a trip to Canada and will be back August 24th..so expect an update on the 25th or 26th! Thank you my amazing readers!(:**

* * *

After we eat, Roman and I go back to our hotel room. I go and lay on my bed and play on my phone. He goes and lays on his bed and plays on his phone. I text AJ.

*Text Convo*  
Me: Hey.  
AJ: Hey, what's up?  
Me: I'm kinda worried about something.  
AJ: What's wrong?  
Me: Ya know how Roman and I are like always together?  
AJ: Yeah  
Me: I think I'm starting to fall in love with him.  
AJ: Aww! That's so sweet!  
Me: I know...but I'm afraid to tell him. I don't want to make a total fool out of myself. What if he doesn't like me back?  
AJ: Then I go and kick his butt for you! And bring you cookies!  
Me: This is why we are best friends! Lol. I gotta go! Ttyl!  
AJ: Ttyl!  
*End of text convo*

I put my phone down and start thinking. I love Roman...he's so nice to me now! He's done so much for me the past few days. And I haven't done anything for him. This makes me feel bad. Roman must have sensed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing..." I say.

"Tell me." He says as he sets his phone down.

"Fine. It's just that you've been so nice to me these past few days and I haven't done anything in return. It makes me feel like crap." I say.

"You know that you don't have to repay me. I was the one who was a total jerk to you." He says.

I get up from my bed and hop on one foot over to his and lay down next to him.

"I have to repay you...I feel bad for not doing anything for you." I say.

"I said that it's ok." He says...kind of forcefull.

"Why are you getting mad?" I ask.

"I'm not mad!" He yells.

"Yes you are! You're yelling at me for no apparent reason!" I yell back.

"Ok...I'm sorry." He says.

I shrug. "Whatever. I'm used to being yelled at. I get treated like crap all the time. Everybody pretty much hates me anyway." I say.

"They don't hate you and neither do I." He says.

"You hate me. I know it. And I know that everybody else does too." I yell as I get up from the bed and try to hop to the bathroom. That didn't work. I start to loose my balance and I fall. Roman gets up and helps me up. He looks down at me and smiles. I look up at him and smile. He's still holding onto me. I get lost in his eyes. Then, he leans down and kisses me...

* * *

*The next day*

Roman and I wake up the next morning and pack up to head onto the road to get to our next desination. We have a life event to attend. We pack up the rental car and get in. Roman is the driver. It's just me and him in the car.

"So...not to be weird or anything...but why did you kiss me yesterday?" I ask.

Roman laughs. "Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful, amazing, talented, smart, athletic, crazy in a good way, weird, and just perfect in general." He says.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" I say, happily.

"Well, it's true!" He says with a smile.

"You're so cute when you smile...and just in general!" I smile.

"I know I am!" He laughs.

"Shut up." I say.

An hour later, Roman and I stop somewhere so that we can get out and stretch. We both get out. Well, Roman does first and then he came and helped me out. We both stretch and then I realize that we're at a beach!

"OMG! We're at a beach and I can't even go and swim!" I say.

Roman laughs. "If you want to, we can go and walk along the beach."

"Yes!" I say in excitment.

Roman and I go and walks along the beach...well he's walking and I'm using my crutches to walk. But it still works. We get to the dock and sit down.

"I love beaches! They're so relaxing and peacefull..." I say as I look at the water.

"And they're romantic!" He adds.

I look over at him and try not to blush. I turn the other way so that he can't see my face. He grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

"Aww! Someone's acting all shy and is blushing!" He laughs.

"Shut up..." I say with a smile. I look ahead of me at the water. So does Roman.

Our hands are right by each others. He puts his hand over mine. I smile and look pver at him.

"Haylee, will you go out with me?" He asks.

"Yes!" I squeal. I think I may have overreacted a bit, but oh well!

"That's amazing! I love you, Haylee!" He says.

"I love you too!" I smile as we kiss.

We finish our little pit stop and then we drive the rest of the way to the live event that Roman has to be at. I just have to cut a promo...

* * *

**Note: Awh, they kissed! And they're dating! Yes!**

**I thought that I would leave for my vacation, making my readers happy! See you guys on the 25th or 26th! Wish me safe travels! 9-10 hour drive to Canada...yikes! I hate traveling!**

**Review my amazing readers!(: I love yall!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I'm baaaaack! Miss me much? Haha. I had a great time in Canada. It was a blast! Anyways, here's an update!**

* * *

*3 weeks later*

I wake up in the morning in Roman and I's hotel room. I don't have that stupid brace on my foot. My foot is all better! Thank God! I turn my head over to Roman and I kiss him on the lips. He wakes up and kisses back.

"Good morning, babe!" I smile.

"Good morning!" He smiles. "What are we doing today?"

"I want to go swimming! There is a huge swimming pool here and I haven't been swimming in a long time!" I say.

"Then I guess we're going swimming! I'll call some people and have it turn into a party!" He says.

I smile. "Sure! I'll go and get ready!"

I get up and brush my hair and teeth and do the rest of the stuff that I normally do in the morning.

I change into my swim suit and go back into the main area of the hotel room.

Roman goes into the bathroom and changes and stuff. After that, we go to the pool area and see everyone there.

Roman and I walk into the pool area, hand in hand. Roman sees Seth and Dean.

"Babe, I'm going to go see the boys. Ok?" He asks.

"Sure, baby! I'll go and find AJ!" I say as I kiss Roman and go find AJ. I see her over by Punk. I walk over too them.

"Hey guys!" I say as I hug them both.

"Hey, Haylee!" Punk smiles.

"Hey, best friend! Love the swim suit!" AJ says.

"Thanks! I love your swim suit too!" I smile.

"Oh, what about me? Don't I get a compliment?" Punk asks. AJ and I laugh.

"You look nice in your swim trunks and no shirt, Punk!" I smile.

Punk laughs. "Why nice? Can't I be sexy?" He asks.

"No. I can't call you sexy. I'm with Roman. Duh! That would be wrong of me to say another guy looks sexy when he's the only one for me!" I smile. "Maybe AJ can call you that!"

Punk and AJ look at each other and smile.

"Ok, Punk, you look so damn sexy in your swim trunks with no shirt that I could do such bad things to you!" AJ says, making Punk blush. I think they like each other. AJ talks about him a lot.

"I'll leave you two alone!" I say as I walk away laughing. I spot Roman and the rest of The Shield standing by the pool. I sneakingly walk up to them and push Roman into the pool. I laugh, along with Seth and Dean.

"Babe, what was that for? You're going to pay for it later on!" He says as he swims around.

I smile and then realize that someone is picking me up. The next thing I know, I'm in the water. I resurface and see Seth and Dean laughing their butts off. I hear Roman chuckle from behind me.

"Seth, Dean, you guys seriously had to pick me up and throw me into the water?" I ask.

"Yup!" Seth and Dean both say.

I laugh and swim over to Roman and kiss him. I turn around and look to see AJ making out with Punk. I'm so happy for them. Almost everyone on the roster is here. We all have a good time and swim all day. I get out of the pool, along with Roman, Seth, and Dean. We all go back to our hotel rooms.

* * *

Once Roman and I get into our hotel room, I go and take a shower and change into sweat pants and The Shield's shirt. After that, I walk out of the bathroom and see Roman, Dean, and Seth all in here. The all turn and look at me.

"Damn girl, you look great in our shirt!" Dean says.

"You look amazing!" Seth smiles.

"Thanks guys!" I say.

Roman gets up and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me. "Babe, you look beautiful in our shirt!" He says as he kisses me.

I smile. "Thanks babe!"

Roman lets go of me and goes and sits back down on the couch with Seth and Dean. (It goes from left to right: Seth, Dean, and then Roman).There is nowhere else for me to sit except for on the bed. Well I'm not sitting there. I run and jump onto the couch, laying on their laps. They laugh at me.

"What are you doing?" Roman asks.

"Oh ya know, laying here." I say, followed by a laugh.

"Are you comfy?" Seth asks.

"Yup!" I say.

"Do you just want the couch to yourself?" Dean asks me.

"No." I say.

We all sit...well I lay...on the couch and watch TV. My head is on Seth's lap. I fall asleep.

"Guys, she's asleep..." Seth says to Roman and Dean.

"Ok." Roman and Dean say.

The guys all go and stand up, making me fall off and wake up.

I realize that I'm on the floor and then I stand up.

"You guys are jerks." I say as I go and lay down on the bed.

The guys watch TV and they all fall asleep. I fall asleep too.

* * *

**Note: Review!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning and see that the guys are still sleeping. I come up with a prank. I get up and grab a bucket. I fill it up with warm water and then walk over to the guys. I debate on which one I want to do the prank on. I pick...Seth!

I walk over to him and put his hand in the warm water. I quickly go and jump on the bed and pretend that I'm sleeping. A few minutes later, I hear Seth wake up and hear him jump up.

"FUUUCCCCKKK!" He yells. "I FUCKING PISSED MYSELF!"

I hold my laughter in and continue to pretend like I'm sleeping. A few minutes later, I hear someone leave. I open one eye and see that Seth had left. I laugh and then get up and go and grab the bucket. I walk into the bathroom and dump the water out into the bathtub. I put the bucket back under the sink and then take a shower. After that, I get changed into a cute new outfit!

Outfit: Cute Outfit

I walk out of the bathroom to see that Dean and Roman are awake.

"Good morning boys!" I smile.

"Good morning!" They both say.

A few seconds later, Seth comes barging through the door.

"Which one of you put a bucket of water by me and put my hand in it? I woke up and saw that I fucking pissed myself!" He says all mad.

"What? I didn't do anything." Dean says.

"Neither did I!" Roman says.

They all look over at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you put the bucket of water by me and put my hand in it?" Seth asks, clearly mad.

"Maybe..." I smile evily.

"Oh my God! You seriously had to do that prank out of all pranks!?" Seth asks.

"Yup!" I smile.

Seth laughs. "You are so going to get it. Payback is a bitch!" He says.

"Whatevs." I smile.

"So wait, Seth, you pissed yourself? Like for real?" Dean asks.

"Yes!" Seth says.

Roman and Dean burst out laughing. They have tears going down their faces from laughing so hard.

"That wasn't funny!" Seth says.

Roman gets up and walks up to Seth and puts his hand on Seth's shoulder. "Man, you just got served by a girl!" He says with a laugh.

Seth smirks. "This will never be spoken of to anyone."

We all laugh.

"Ok guys, go and get ready. I'm taking you guys out for lunch." I say.

Roman, Seth, and Dean quickly get ready and then we all go out for lunch...

* * *

Once we all get done eating lunch, we go back to the hotel to find out there there is a red carpet event tonight for Summerslam that we all have to show up to. I get all excited and start to get ready! So do the rest of The Shield.

*Two hours later*

I am all ready in my cute new outfit that I have saved just for tonight! I also have my hair and makeup done!

I walk out of the bathroom and see Roman all dressed up.

"Well you sure look handsome!" I say as I walk over to him and kiss him.

"You look beautiful!" He says as he kisses me back.

We leave the hotel and get into the limo and head to the event! We walk the red carpet, answer questions, take pictures, sign autographs, and do all of that fun stuff. We go to the dance part and see everybody here! Natalya is with Tyson. Nikki is with John. Brie is with Daniel. AJ is with Punk. Camryn is with Jey Uso. Naomi is with Jimmy Uso. Alicia is with Wade. Seth is with Kaitlyn. Dean is with Layla. And I'm with Roman! We all party and have a good time at the event!

Finally, the event is over and we all go back to the hotel. Roman and I get into our hotel room and take our shoes off.

"OMG! I want this dress off right now! It wasn't the most comfortable thing to wear." I complain.

Roman laughs and walks up to me. He leans down and kisses me. "My tux isn't the most comfortable thing to wear either. I think I can help you with your problem if you help me out with mine."

I smile and kiss him. We make out and make our way to the bed. From there...you can form your own conclusion...!

* * *

**Note: So, there are like maybe 2 or 3 more chapters left for the story.**

**Review!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: OMG! I'm the worse. I had this chapter written and everything, yet I totally forgot to update for the last month. Sorry about that!**

* * *

*A few weeks later*

It's Monday and you know what that means...Raw! Roman and I are backstage in The Shield's locker room. Seth and Dean are in here too.

"So, Haylee, do you have a match tonight?" Dean asks me.

"Nope! Do you guys?" I ask.

"Yup! It will be The Shield vs. Mark Henry and The Uso's." Dean says as he laces up his boots. "And we're up next. Wanna come out for our match?"

"Sure! Can I, babe?" I ask Roman.

"Sure. I guess. I just don't want you to get hurt...but me, Seth, and Dean will protect you if any of them even think about touching you." Roman says as he kisses me.

We leave the locker room and go upstairs to where we go to enter through the crowd. The music hits and we all go through the crowd and jump over the baracade. Roman helps me over. Next, The Uso's come out, followed by Mark Henry. The match starts and Dean is getting destroyed by Mark Henry. Dean tags in Roman and Mark tags in Jey. Them two go at it for awhile when I start to not feel good. It's freking me out. I pull Seth's pant leg and he jumps down from the side of the ring, to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Seth asks.

"I don't feel good. I think something is wr..." I start to say but I quickly run backstage and find the nearest trash can and throw up. People are walking by, looking at me weird. Punk walks by and realizes what's going on. He hold my hair back. I finish puking and wipe my mouth with my hand.

"You ok?" Punk asks.

"I'm fine. My stomach just hurts." I say.

The Shield come backstage and run up to me. Roman looks at me...confused.

"What happened? Why did you run off?" Roman asks.

"I started to not feel good...so I ran backstage and puked." I say. Punk walks across the hallway and then brings me a water.

"Thanks, Punk." I say as I open it and take a drink of it. "Anyways, I'm fine now."

"Are you sure your fine?" Dean asks me. "You have been acting different the past like week. You've been eating a lot lately and have had strange cravings. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're pregnant."

Roman and I look at each other. "Shit..."

"Why do you guys say that?" Punk asks. "Are you actually pregnant?"

"I think I am now that Dean brought pregnancy up. I missed 'it' and I have been eating a lot lately." I say.

"Um...shouldn't you like go and get a pregnancy test?" Seth asks.

"I am not going to go and buy a pregnancy test. I refuse. The TMZ people would find out and then stalk me." I say.

"That's why you go to the trainers area and ask for one. They have some there. I overheard some of the other Diva's talking about it. I wonder which one is knocked up." Punk says, followed by a laugh.

"Um...cool...but I don't want to go alone..." I say.

"I'll go with you!" Seth says.

"I will too." Punk says.

"Same." Dean says.

I look over at Roman who is in like lala land. "Roman? You alive over there?" I ask.

He snaps out of it. "Yeah..." He says.

"Dean...do me a favor and take Roman back to the locker room. He's like out of it." I say.

"Ok." Dean says as him and Roman go to the locker room.

Me, Punk, and Seth all go to the trainers room and get a test. Then, we go to The Shiel'd locker room. I tell Punk that I want AJ here too. He calls her and then she comes over into the locker room. Punk fills her in on everything. I go into the bathroom and take the test. A few minutes later...I grab the results without looking and walk into the room.

"I haven't read it yet. I want us all to find out at the same time." I say. "Ready to find out?"

"Yup." Seth says.  
"You bet!" AJ says.  
"Yes." Punk says.  
"Totally." Dean says.  
"Yep." Roman says.

I look down at the results...

_Positive_

"I'm pregnant..." I say in shock.

Roman walks up to me and kisses me. "I'm going to be a father! I'm so happy!" He says.

I smile. "I'm happy too! I'm going to be a mom!"

"Congrats!" Dean says.  
"Awesome! Congrats!" Seth says.  
"Congratulations!" Punk smiles.

"YAY! We get to be pregnant buddies!" AJ randomly says. We all look over at her.

"You're pregnant too?" I ask.  
"Do what?" Seth asks.  
"Say what?" Dean asks.  
"For real?" Roman asks.  
"Oh boy..." Punk says.

"I'm pregnant! I just found out earlier! I know exactly who the father is and that man is in this room. His name is CM Punk!" AJ smiles and then jumps in excitement.

Punk smiles and stands up. He walks over to AJ and kisses her. "I'm going to be a father too! Oh and by the way guys...AJ and I are dating! We have been for like the last month. We just kept it kinda hush hush. We started dating the night of that pool party."

"Congrats!" Me, Dean, Seth, and Roman all say.

We all talk for a little bit and then all head out to the next hotel...

* * *

**Note: Review!(:**


End file.
